Un couple de premier choix
by Kairi11
Summary: Kaori se fait passer pour une femme mariée et heureuse en ménage pour le besoin d'une affaire. Mais allez-vous deviner qui jouera le rôle de son mari ?


****

Un couple de premier choix

****

Scène 1 : une demande en mariage peu conventionnelle

****

Café Cat's Eye, quartier de Shinjuku,

Samedi 15 mai, 11h05,

D'un mouvement brusque, Kaori ouvrit la porte de café en traînant par le col de sa veste un Ryô Saeba à moitié réveillé. Un sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune femme salua de la main Miki, occupée par plusieurs clients au bar, et repéra rapidement Mick et Saeko attablés au fond du café.

- Désolée d'être en retard mais cette loque humaine ne voulait pas quitter son lit !

Pour donner un peu plus de poids à ses propos, Kaori lâcha son partenaire qui, curieusement rendormi, s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Mick et Saeko se mirent alors à rire devant une Kaori, nullement attendrie d'entendre Ryô râler et se plaindre de son manque de délicatesse, qui s'installa à côté de l'inspectrice pour prendre part à leur bonne humeur. En se massant délicatement les reins, Ryô se releva et mit en peu d'ordre dans sa tenue un peu débraillée :

- Bon sang !!! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi brute ! Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que tu te dégoteras un petit am... OUAW !!! Mais quelle est cette beauté qui illumine cette matinée si sombre ????!!!!!

A peine assise, Kaori entendit le célèbre "coucou" de son partenaire et remarqua, un peu trop tard d'ailleurs, la magnifique jeune femme blonde et, apparemment étrangère, qui buvait silencieusement un café au côté de Mick. Elle ressemblait un peu à Bloody Mary mais elle avait ce côté un peu bourgeois qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur ses origines aisées. Chacun de ses gestes trahissait le raffinement, l'élégance et il suffisait de regarder la manière dont elle tenait sa tasse de café pour s'en convaincre. Cette femme faisait partie de grand monde, Kaori en était certaine. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour les payer. Peut-être même que Kaori pourrait augmenter un petit peu ses tarifs. Après tout, il fallait bien nourrir son glouton d'associé !

Le bruit d'un homme poussant des gloussements pervers la ramena rapidement à la réalité. Ni une, ni deux... La jeune femme brandit une énorme massue de 10 000 t pour réfréner les délires lubriques de son partenaire mais s'arrêta net quand elle sentit la main de Saeko se poser sur son bras. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Saeko se chargea de calmer d'un simple mot les ardeurs de l'étalon de Shinjuku :

- Ne t'excite pas trop vite, Ryô... Jenna est une femme épanouie et heureuse en mariage. Alors pas touche !

POUF !!!!!!! Alors que Ryô s'apprêtait à plonger avec avidité sur la jolie demoiselle, le mot "mariage" lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide tant est si bien qu'il s'étala une fois de plus sur le sol du café. Appréciant moyennement la fraîcheur du parquet sur son visage, il perdit dans l'affaire une ou deux dents et se mit à ricaner sottement :

- Je chavais bien que cette journée cherait catastrophique !!!... Ha, ha ha, ha !

La mine défaite, Ryô se mit à pleurnicher et ronchonna sur l'injustice de la vie. Pourquoi mettre de sublimes créatures sur sa route si elles ne lui étaient pas toutes destinées? Kaori, elle, jubilait intérieurement. Elle était plus que satisfaite de savoir que leur prochaine cliente était mariée et heureuse en ménage. Donc aucune chance pour que son satanée partenaire s'excite à tort et à travers. Alors un large sourire sur le visage, elle tendit sa main :

- Je me présente... Kaori Makimura... et ce machin étendu par terre... eh bien, c'est mon partenaire, Ryô Saeba.

Un sourire un peu honteux sur les lèvres, Kaori haussa les épaules devant une Jenna visiblement amusée par l'homme qui faisait maintenant quelques mouvements de gymnastique pour retrouver un semblant de forme humaine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, il n'est pas toujours comme ça. Il peut se montrer très efficace quand il s'en donne la peine...

A la surprise générale, Jenna se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elle regarda tout à tour Kaori et Ryô qui semblaient un peu perplexes sur cette crise de rire si soudaine.

- Oh, excusez-moi !!! ... Mais c'est tellement drôle de voir à quel point Monsieur Saeba et Mick peuvent se ressembler !

Étrangement, Mick, Jenna et Saeko échangèrent un regard complice. Intriguée, Kaori lança un oeil vers Ryô qui, toujours aussi déçu que leur nouvelle cliente soit une heureuse mariée, s'était installé au bar pour noyer son chagrin dans un parfait au chocolat garni de crème chantilly. Un sourire plein de tendresse se dessina alors sur son visage à la vue du plus grand tueur du Japon se remontant le moral avec une glace. De quoi faire rire la mafia au grand complet ! Mick se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Tout d'abord, Kaori, tu dois savoir que cette affaire est un peu spéciale... Jenna n'est pas qu'une simple cliente. C'est aussi une de mes meilleurs amies... En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés aux États-Unis alors que je venais de me lancer dans une carrière de professionnel et elle, dans sa carrière de journaliste... Nous sommes devenus amis très vite. Nous étions même inséparables pendant un moment. Bizarrement, j'ai tout de suite deviné que, sous ses airs de petit ange blond, se cachaient un caractère fort, volontaire et un esprit ouvert. C'est une personne généreuse et digne de confiance. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs...

Mick fit un clin d'oeil à Kaori qui rougit sous le compliment.

-... elle n'a jamais hésité à mettre sa carrière en péril pour me venir en aide et ce, même lorsque j'étais dans des situations plus que délicates... Et aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui a besoin de moi.

Kaori écoutait attentivement les propos de Mick. Elle avait un peu de mal à concevoir que le Mick Angel qu'elle connaissait si bien puisse être ami avec une femme sans avoir des idées un peu perverses derrière la tête. Pourtant à bien les observer, il n'y avait aucune tension sexuelle qui se dégageait de leur relation. Kaori se sentit rassurer. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas à réprimer les ardeurs de Ryô et celle de Mick.

Un sourire en coin, elle nota la main de Jenna qui pressa gentiment le bras de l'américain. Cette dernière, comme pour se donner du courage, souffla doucement et poursuivit le récit de Mick :

- Je suis mariée depuis près de trois ans maintenant et je crois que j'ai presque tout pour être heureuse. J'adore Eiji, mon travail de journalisme me passionne, et j'ai une jolie maison. Bref, tout pour être heureuse comme on dit... Il n'y a pourtant une chose essentielle qui manque à mon bonheur... Un bébé... Vous voyez Kaori, il y a deux ans, mon médecin m'a appris que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Sur le coup, j'étais anéantie et comme brisée de l'intérieur... Je... Je ne peux concevoir une vie sans enfant et Eiji, mon mari, ressent la même chose... Alors on s'est rapidement décidé pour l'adoption...

Jenna glissa la photo d'une petite fille vers Kaori et continua son histoire :

- Nous avons choisi de nous adresser à une agence privée très réputée " For happiness' babies" . Tout s'est déroulé très vite... Deux semaines après notre demande, Miss Asaya nous présentait notre petite fille... - Kaori regarda avec tendresse la photo qui représentait une fillette assise sur un lit et entourée de peluches. Elle devait avoir deux ans environ et avaient de grands yeux noirs remplis de malice et joie. Elle était adorable - Elle s'appelle Laya et nous devions l'accueillir le mois dernier. Mais après avoir accompli les dernières formalités administratives et après avoir versé de fortes sommes d'argent, Mme Asaya a décrété que nous ne ferions pas de bon parents et a annulé l'adoption... Elle a prétexté qu'il y avait des problèmes dans notre couple et que l'environnement dans lequel nous vivions n'était pas assez sain pour la petite... Kaori, tout ce qu'elle pu raconté sur moi n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges... Je n'ai jamais trompé mon mari et je ne lui ai jamais menti de ma vie !!! Cette femme n'est qu'un escroc !!!... Elle se sert de la détresse de couple pour leur soutirer de l'argent sans se soucier du mal qu'elle fait... Mais ne vous méprenez surtout pas, je me fiche de l'argent... Je veux juste récupérer ma fille... Je veux que Laya puisse découvrir le plus tôt possible la magnifique chambre que je lui ai faite...

Kaori était très émue par l'histoire de Jenna et, bien qu'elle n'était et ne serait jamais mère, ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même le chagrin de cette femme. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment City Hunter pouvait l'aider.

- J'imagine votre peine, Jenna... mais je ne vois pas en quoi Ryô et moi pouvons vous aider. Vous devriez vous adresser à la police...

Kaori se retourna vers Ryô pour obtenir son approbation. Bien qu'occupé à se goinfrer de crème chantilly, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait tout écouté avec attention et, impatiente, attendit une réaction de sa part. Mais rien. Il restait là à la regarder comme un imbécile. Elle soupira de frustration. Comme d'habitude, c'était à elle de tout faire et de tout décider. Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à faire part de son refus, Saeko qui venait de finir tranquillement sa tasse de café, croisa, un sourire en coin, le regard de Mick et, une lueur énigmatique dans les yeux, expliqua :

- La police ne peut rien dans cette affaire, Kaori... Jenna et Eiji ont signé un contrat stipulant que, quelque soit la décision de l'agence, l'argent versé ne pourrait être restitué et que la directrice se réservait le droit d'annuler l'adoption si elle en voyait la nécessité. Légalement, on ne peut rien faire... Mais Mick a un plan et c'est là que tu interviens.

Nonchalamment, Mick alluma une cigarette et exhala une bouffée.

- Le seule solution pour que Eiji et Jenna récupère leur petite fille, c'est de prendre Madame Asaya à son propre piège... Alors voilà mon plan... Il suffit qu'un faux couple pose une demande d'adoption et accumule des preuves suffisantes pour récupérer Laya et dans le meilleur des cas, faire arrêter cette femme.

Kaori fronça des sourcils. Elle avait peur de comprendre. Mick souhaitait qu'elle et Ryô se fassent passer pour un couple marié en vue d'adopter un bébé. Cette idée lui paraissait complètement absurde et totalement ridicule. Jamais, elle et Ryô ne pourraient se faire passer pour un couple uni et heureux dans le mariage! Ils se disputaient sans cesse ! Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taquiner à longueur de temps ! Le plan de Mick était voué à l'échec, c'était certain. En plus, Kaori était intimement convaincue que Ryô n'accepterait jamais. Elle n'était pas assez jolie, pas assez féminine, pas assez docile pour prétendre être sa femme. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ryô bondit de son tabouret et se posta, les mains sur les hanches, devant la table :

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une femme aussi masculine que Kaori !!! Je vous préviens tout de suite que si vous voulez mon aide, je veux une jolie jeune femme comme épouse... Une femme comme Reika. Ou Kasumi. Ou Miki. Ou Saeko. Ou encore...

Sous l'insulte, Kaori devint rouge comme une tomate. Sous les yeux ahuris de ses amis, elle agrippa violemment la table pour corriger cet homme qui n'avait décidément aucun cœur. Mais, Mick, plus rapide que l'éclair, se planta devant son ami et le toisa de la tête aux pieds:

- Personne n'a parlé de toi, Ryô... Je m'adressais à Kaori et, seulement à Kaori.

Ryô plissa des yeux et réprima un mouvement de recul quand Mick lui tapa joyeusement sur l'épaule.

- Oh, oui... j'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que cette agence n'acceptait que les demandes d'adoption provenant de couples mixtes.

Devant l'étonnement de Ryô et de Kaori, Jenna se mit en devoir d'expliquer :

- Je suis d'origine américaine et mon mari est d'origine Japonaise... C'est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes adressés à une agence privée... Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile pour nous d'adopter par la voie normale...

Interloqué, Ryô posa ses yeux sur une Kaori aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse mais pas pour la même raison que tout à l'heure. Elle venait de comprendre ce que Mick lui demandait et, au vu de la mine boudeuse de Ryô, elle n'était pas la seule. D'un sourire narquois, Mick poussa d'un coup d'épaule son ex-partenaire pour s'agenouiller près de Kaori. Visiblement ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il prit tendrement les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et planta son regard malicieux dans le sien:

- Je crois que la question s'impose, n'est-ce pas ?... Kaori, veux-tu être ma femme ?... Du moins pour de faux et, hélas pour moi, durant quelques jours seulement ?

Kaori se remit à rougir de plus belle et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle trouvait cette situation ridicule. C'est vrai, être demandée en mariage de la sorte !! Par Mick Angel en plus ! Là elle se sentait un peu perdue. Où toute cette histoire allait-elle la mener ? Et qu'en pensait Ryô ? Que ressentait-il à cet instant précis ? De la jalousie ? De l'envie ? De l'indifférence ? Les yeux tout ronds, Kaori était incapable de répondre et rechercha un semblant d'aide dans le regard de son partenaire. Il suffisait d'un petit mot de sa part pour qu'elle refuse. Hélas pour elle, Ryô était bien trop occupé à draguer la belle brune qui était entrée dans le café. Furieuse de voir à quel point il se fichait d'elle, elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir :

- J'accepte de vous aider Jenna. Et je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous récupériez votre fille...

Ryô, en plein gazouillis, s'arrêta net comme s'il venait d'être foudroyé par la foudre. Avait-il bien entendu ? Kaori venait d'accepter l'affaire et, par conséquent, de se faire passer pour la femme de Mick pour quelques jours... Mais c'était impensable ! Comment avait-elle pu accepté la demande Mick ? Elle était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Ce pervers, cet obsédé, ce dragueur de première ! Son mari ? Quelle folie lui était passée par la tête ! D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la table de ses amis et pointa du doigt sa partenaire :

- T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il n'est pas question que je te laisse faire cette bêtise... Et toi Mick, cherche-toi quelqu'un d'autre... Kaori est ma partenaire et non la tienne..

Ravie de le voir enfin jaloux, Kaori ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait enfin réussi à le faire réagir. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée.

- Et le ménage ? Mon petit-déjeuner ? Mes repas ? Ma lessive ? Mes courses ? Qui va s'occuper de la maison pendant que Mademoiselle jouera les femmes mariées ?... Il n'est pas questi...

Verte de rage, Kaori sortit une énorme massue de son sac à main et propulsa avec une violence non contenue son partenaire dans le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son devoir accompli, elle se frotta ensuite les mains de satisfaction et se tourna vers Mick et Jenna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres :

- Je crois qu'il ne nous embêtera plus pour un moment... Où en étions-nous ?

Mick s'approcha doucement de Kaori et, un bras entourant son l'épaule, répondit bien fort pour que Ryô entende de là où il était :

- Nous allions aborder la question de notre voyage de noce et de notre futur petit nid d'am..

La main de Kaori claqua bruyamment sur celle de Mick et, telle une Jacky Chan au féminin, l'envoya rejoindre Ryô sur le mur d'en face. Fatiguée de devoir couper court aux ferveurs de ses deux dégénérés, elle proposa à Jenna et à Saeko de se rendre à l'appartement pour discuter plus tranquillement de l'affaire. Les trois femmes se levèrent en même temps et pouffèrent de rire devant le spectacle de Ryô et Mick écrasés comme de vulgaires moustiques sur le mur du café. Jenna fit un petit signe de la main à Mick, Saeko fit de même à Ryô alors que Kaori sortit sans même un regard pour eux. Ryô se dégagea le premier et tout en remettant ses cervicales en place lança un regard furieux à son ancien partenaire :

- Et c'est ça ta femme idéale?

A suivre dans Scène 2 : Homme, sweet homme...


End file.
